An earlier technology described in Patent Literature 1 is a vehicle in which front wheels are driven by an engine, the electric power is generated by a part of engine torque, and rear wheels are driven by a motor with the generated electric power. A power distribution ratio of the motor torque to the engine torque is set according to an opening degree of an accelerator pedal.